World of Jetix/Transcript
Prologue movie begins at the building are falling into explode, the A.T.O.M are fight against evil villain, Alexander Paine, the world are trouble and Alliance are going to help us, where Axel is fight against Paine *'Axel Manning:' Argh!! You gonna wait for this Paine!!!! *'Alexander Paine:' Hmpf! There no survive around here Alliance! *'Alexander Paine:' Unless you and your team! appear into sky *'Will Vandom:' Over here, i got the talisman coin! *'Axel Manning:' Great, now gimme to me. {When Phobos saw Talisman coin] *'Phobos Escanor:' What!! but how many years about evil of Horde, this can be over, over, over and again!! then Will have fallen about Phobos strike, meanwhile Andy must find away Doom of Hole *'Andy Larkin:' Whoa, there must be Doom of Hole, i guess going down. have climb down to Doom of Hole *'Andy Larkin:' (gasp), this came be, why those look HQ? Huh!?!? *'Principal DeRosa:' There you are Mr. Larkin! *'Jen Larkin:' You are the last for what doing for pranks, your arrest for the last prank! *'Andy Larkin:' No! That was not put sandvish, there is one thing about school smell stink about sandvish, i must to get plan to prank for you Jen, but almost you don't understand!! If was raccoon! *'Principal DeRosa:' Huh? a raccoon? God for the last time! *'Jen Larkin:' Grrgh!!! That was trick!! *'Andy Larkin:' Is true sister, i want to save our people becase you!! have upset for nothing, Goliath came to help for Andy *'Goliath:' Andy!!! I know what is place? good! We need get out, come on! *'Andy Larkin:' You see, i not criminal, i'm the hero and we are Jetix Alliance! *'Jen Larkin:' LIAR!!! you are criminal, that what know mean, you did some pranks and tricks! and Andy are living in Doom of Hole to going the city *'Kim Possible:' OMG!!! they do many of then!! *'Shade:' Lets get outta here!!! *'Kick Buttowski:' Gunther Lets go!! *'Leonardo:' Master!!! There need something about universe!! *'Raphael:' Yea, there some kind the latest secrets about true!! Splitter are going to join our Alliance to fight against Horde, but later the Alliance and Horde are visit in Tower of the Bluestone *'The Tick:' Alright, THIS IS THE END HORDE!!!! *'Tutenstein:' Chiro, what are you live for long? *'Chiro:' There must be secrets Tutenstein. *'Sharon Spitz:' Finaly have away of words, lets make the pay! *'Captain Flamingo:' Eon? Kid have actived plasma shotgun to destroy all evil robots, but Urban Vermin have fallen *'Yin: '''Hey!! What are you doing!! *'Abe:' You two need get out!! I try to care this! ''Yang Yo are falling from Spaceship and Abe's care to defeat his brother, Ken *'Abe:' Ken!!! How many lifes about junkyard to work our Jetix Horde, We Brothers! *'Ken:' We are, and i shall end of Jetix Alliance. Aliance and Horde are visit Bluetown and tells anybody are see true about Jetix *''''Axel Manning: Alright Alliance, this time will fight against Horde and will be save our people! *'All:' Yea!!!!! and Horde are meeting our people *'Andy Larkin:' So, this is getting plan to destroy us? *'Tutenstein:' I knew!! your principal and your sister are here!! *'Principal DeRosa:' Andy!!! You lie to us!! Don't you forget about pranks! *'Shade:' Pranks?? Naah, his was protagonist. *'Jen Larkin:' No No No!!! This is bad student, he try to make tricks and pranks!!! *'Sharon Spitz:' Look, Andy was good friend and no longer to hate him, he did well and he great hero! *'Kick Buttowski:' Yea, we are the Heroes of Alliance and you are Villains of Horde! *'Principal DeRosa:' WHAAAAT!!! You you you ,,, i don't understand. *'The Tick: '''After you two betrayed us, think is about years ago. *'Frieda Larkin:' But my son, Andy was a evil! He try to taked the pranks and we are not like pranks! *'Master Yo:' Calm down, we never hated him, he try to find Doom of Hole. *'Maria Wong:' They are heroes, there nothing will doing kill. *'Casey Jones:' And they project City, for us now, they living into battlefield. ''Allies are helping Alliance to save the day *'Inspector Gadget:' Well then, we will stop you about universe. *'Doctor Claw:' This is almost to project our people? *'Mayor Stephen:' Yes, is true, you got idea A.T.O.M, you got idea. Jen get very angry to hated his brother *'Jen Larkin:' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Impossible!!!! This think is some unkind!! GGRRGH!!!!! *'Jimmy Two-Shoes:' Hey? So she does was wrong, so that mean about you hated Brother! *'???:' Not anymore. (evil laugh) *'Axel Manning:' What The? *'Will Vandom:' (gasp) *'Louie Anderson:' Could be? *'Andy Larkin:' Whoa!! *'Goliath:' By the God! *'Kick Buttowski:' Awww Biscuits! *'Kim Possible:' No Way!!! *'Shade:' Who the heck are you? *'Chiro:' Aaaaah!!! *'The Tick: '''Weird!?!?! *'Tutenstein: Holy Crap! *'''Inspector Gadget: What the name of poseidon is this! *'Leonardo:' If came be true?! what see the ancient evil, who he got one eye glow and begin frow any fogs to what is be Intro Act I Act II Act III Category:World of Jetix Category:Jetix Category:Transcripts